heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Female fugitive 2
A character that was scrapped in an unaired scene of the final version of A Clear and Present Danger, she was one of the prisoners of Flight 195. In the alternate version, she is the sister of Sarah Starling, Mary. As seen on the photo, it seems she likes to braid her hair. Volume Four After being captured some time before, at an airplane hangar, the female fugitive is seen being hooded, drugged and in an orange jumpsuit (it's hard to tell who's who as everybody (except Tracy who is wearing gloves) looks the same) while being shackled to a hooded male fugitive and a hooded Sparrow Redhouse shackled to her and is then seen being loaded on the plane (if she was in the final version). While on the plane, she was never unhooded (if she was in the final version,at least), but is seated between male fugitive and Sparrow. When the plane goes down,it is unknown if she either died, survived and got recaptured or went into hiding though if she got recaptured, she would have been released after Volume Four ended and if she did went into hiding, she would've went out of hiding after Volume Four ended (again, if she was in the final version). Her next appearance (which is also her last) is in Flight 195's security footage when she was hooded in Exposed when the footage is shown with her being seen being led by a guard along with a hooded Hiro, Tracy, male fugitive and Sparrow. Alternate Story After the death of her parents, Mary Starling was being taken care of by her sister, Sarah, who decided to support her family by working at a local diner. It is revealed in one scene that they have the power of telepathy. One fateful day, after Sarah left for work, a team of commandos broke into her house while she was taking a bath. After wearing her bathrobe, and noticing the window open, Mary calls her sister to warn her. However, she is shot with a tranquilizer dart by the team and drugged, hooded and put into an orange jumpsuit. The team of commandos use her as bait when Sarah comes back home while they keep out of site. After returning home, Sarah sees Mary hooded, drugged and restrained but only realizes it is her sister upon seeing Mary's bracelet. Shocked to see her sister like this, the team tranquilizes Sarah from behind and capture her. The two sisters are then carried into a black van and shackled to each other and other prisoners who were captured that day. After arriving at Building 26, Mary is escorted into a cell and kept there until the next day, where she is shackled to other prisoners and escorted into a black van. Mary arrives at an airplane hangar, where she is boarded on to Flight 195. Claire Bennet, who is granted a free pass from this operation and is released by her father, Nathan Petrelli, intends to sneak aboard Flight 195 anyway as a stowaway during Nathan's attempt to send her back home. Claire attempts to free the captives but is unsuccessful in this version. 'Images' Hooded tracy.jpg|Her goggles being readied in the background Hooded prisoners 3.jpg|Sitting next to Sparrow (2nd from right to left) Hooded prisoners 5.jpg Hooded sparrow.jpg Hooded sparrow 2.jpg Exposed-heroes-4677750-500-281.jpg|Her in the 5th row Flight 195 fugitives.jpg|Hooded female fugitive 2 without goggles BTS 1.gif|Hooded female fugitive 2 next to a hooded Sparrow Redhouse on the far right BTS 3.gif BTS 5.gif|Hooded female fugitive 2 in the background on the right Category:Hooded Fugitive